The Jelly News
The Jelly News is a puppet-hosted video web series by Jellyfish Labs that first aired on October 28, 2005. The series highlights current events, weird news, and information about Jellyfish founder and main puppeteer, Phil Vischer. This mock-news show features news anchor puppet, Buck Denver, and several other characters that appear as experts, special guests, or viewers. These other puppet characters include: Helen Rosenfiddle, Captain Pete, Kid on the Street, and Cutesy Pigtail Girl. There are also animated guests that have appeared on various episodes. Episodes * Buck Denver Investigates (Oct 28, 2005) * No News is Good News (Nov 7, 2005) * Phil Sightings (Nov 14, 2005) * Captain Pete (Nov 21, 2005) * Billy Graham (Nov 28, 2005) * Spanish Gold! (Dec 5, 2005) * Narnia Hits Theaters (Dec 12, 2005) * Helen Rosenfiddle (Dec 19, 2005) * A Christmas Poem (Dec 21, 2005) * Rumors of Puppets (Jan 9, 2006) * Woman Marries Dolphin (Jan 23, 2006) * The Jellyfish Press (Feb 6, 2006) * Viewers Vote for Puppets (Feb 13, 2006) * Boo Boo the Chicken (Feb 20, 2006) * Jellyfish Sponsors? (Feb 27, 2006) * GDay Australia (Mar 6, 2006) * Lost in Space (Mar 20, 2006) * Meet Thomas Nelson (Apr 3, 2006) * Blue Grass Saves Day (Apr 17, 2006) * Bob, Bob Barney and Bugs (Apr 24, 2006) * Scalia Favors Tomatoes (May 1, 2006) * Woman Fears Peas (May 8, 2006) * DaVinci Decoding (May 22, 2006) * Boo Boo Passes On (Jun 6, 2006) * Captain Pete Snubbed (Jun 19, 2006) * Sidney and Norman (Jul 17, 2006) * Jellies Invade (Aug 21, 2006) * Veggies on TV! (Sep 4, 2006) * Special Guest (Oct 4, 2006) * Helen on Sports (Nov 1, 2006) * Christmas Poem Reprise (Dec 25, 2006) * Me, Myself and Bob (Jan 10, 2007) * Year of the Pig (Jan 25, 2007) * 47th Beaver (Jan 30, 2007) * In the Navy (Mar 12, 2007) * Kite Day (Mar 26, 2007) * Fun at Work (Apr 2, 2007) * Candy Month (Jun 19, 2007) * Independence Day (Jul 4, 2007) * Kindergarten (Jul 30, 2007) * Inventions (Aug 13, 2007) * Billy Graham (Nov 7, 2007) * Role Models (Nov 19, 2007) More Fun In addition to the regular news stories, The Jelly News also has featured some extra stories, as any good newscast. To date, the two categories under this "More Fun" tab are Jelly of the Month and Pirate Etiquette with Captain Pete. Jelly of the Month Episodes * Purple Striped Jelly (Mar 1, 2006) * Lion's Mane Jelly (Apr 1, 2006) * Grape Jelly (Jul 1, 2006) * Sea Nettle (Oct 1, 2006) * Umbrelly Jelly (Nov 20, 2006) Pirate Etiquette with Captain Pete * Bartering Etiquette (Apr 12, 2007) * Pirate Maps (Jul 17, 2007) * Pirate Flags (Aug 31, 2007) * Treasure Map (Sep 12, 2007) Trivia * The Jelly News studio was rebuilt in January 2007. External links * Jellyfish Labs * Phil Vischer Jelly News,The Jelly News,The